War of Bra
by Lilisu
Summary: Frank, perdu au Nouveau Mexique, fait une rencontre des plus surprenantes et se retrouve dans une situation...critique. Défi pour Alamane-kun.


_Défi numéro 4 avec Alamane-kun. Je sens qu'on va y passer le restant des vacances d'été…  
Ça se passe après _Les Héros de l'Olympe _._

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **War of Bra**

Frank Zhang s'était retrouvé devant la devanture de "Léo Calypso Autos" sans vraiment savoir comment. À vrai dire, il essayait d'échapper à une stryge au Nouveau Mexique quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Hazel et Nico avaient disparu. Il avait réussi à tuer le monstre et avait ensuite essayé de retrouver son chemin.

Pas facile quand il fait 40°C à l'ombre et qu'il n'y a pas d'ombre.

Frank transpirait donc avec anxiété quand il trouva le garage.

Et quel garage.

Les murs étaient blancs et des vrilles et fleurs dorées avaient été peintes par-dessus. Ça, c'était pour la partie "beauté architecturale". Le reste n'était pas très attractif. Deux énormes portes en acier trempé peintes en rouge pétant s'ouvraient sur un atelier bordélique d'où s'échappaient des panaches de fumée noire et des bruits métalliques par très engageants. Et des jurons.

Deux voitures cabossées attendaient d'être réparées, entourées d'automates remuants, d'astrolabes volants et d'une tête de dragon en bronze céleste qui crachait régulièrement des jets de feu, ce qui devait tout de même rebuter certains clients. Enfin, un grand panneau indiquait le nom du magasin :

 _Léo Calypso Autos : Réparations et Monstres mécaniques  
Fruits et légumes frais - Jus de pomme et petits plats_

Un autre panneau, plus petit, indiquait " _Spectacle grave trop chaud les mercredi et vendredi_ ".

Frank fronça les sourcils. Cette façon de parler, ce rouge pétant, ces trucs bizarres qui volaient partout en cliquetant… plus le centaure qui venait de sortir du garage avec un carquois de flèches barbelées toutes neuves et un sourire ravi… Il connaissait tout ça. Le grand asiatique entra sans plus hésiter dans le magasin et faillit se prendre un jet de flammes dans la tronche. Par réflexe, il se changea en bouledogue et put ainsi éviter de mourir bêtement carbonisé.

-Princesse, c'est toi qui a ramené un chien abandonné ? fit une voix joviale, quelque part au fond de l'entrepôt.

Frank, piqué au vif, se retransforma en lui-même et se dirigea vers la voix tout en esquivant robots et OVNI, qui devaient avoir décidé de lui raser le haut du crâne. Là, assis sur un tabouret haut, le visage dissimulé derrière une énorme paire de lunettes de protection, se trouvait Léo Valdez, alias le sel de son existence.

-Léo !

-Hé, mon poto Frank le bouledogue !

Frank compta jusqu'à dix avant de répondre. Léo était décidément toujours aussi casse-co…pieds.

-Léo, j'ignorais que tu étais au Nouveau Mexique ! Tu aurais quand même pu nous dire où tu étais, au lieu d'envoyer " _Yo les gars, je suis en vie et j'ai une meuf!_ " ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi tu sais ?!

-Oh, ça va, ma copine a certains problèmes avec les dieux, je pouvais pas l'emmener à la Colonie, elle aurait fini par tagger les bungalows ! Elle leur en veut encore pour notre rencontre…

-Ouais, et puis c'est qui cette copine ?

-Ben mon poto, si je te disais que c'est une déesse de la mort qui tue, tu me croirais ?

-Tu sors avec Chioné ? s'étrangla l'asiatique.

Léo ôta ses lunettes et le considéra avec incrédulité.

-Mec, je sais que je suis maso niveau crush, mais quand même pas à ce point ! Nan, ma copine c'est la princesse du jus de pomme. Elle s'appelle Calypso, t'as pas vu son nom sur la boîte aux lettres ?

-Léo, tu n'as pas de boîte aux lettres !

Un cousin de Bufford le guéridon magique se cogna dans le genou de Frank. Désarçonné, le fils de Mars se concentra de nouveau sur Léo et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il fabriquait. Le rejeton d'Héphaïstos était en train de tripoter un… soutien-gorge ?

-Heu, Léo, rassure-moi, ce soutien-gorge n'est pas à toi, hein ? fit le romain d'une voix tremblante.

-Hein ? Aaah, ouiiiii ! J'essayais un nouveau prototype de soutif, Caly' déteste les armatures en métal. Celui-là est beaucoup plus confortable. Tu veux toucher ?

-Sans façon, merci.

Trop tard, le petit brun venait de lui lancer un sous-vêtement blanc en soie et dentelle au visage. Frank, aveuglé, se hâta de retirer le vêtement de son visage et remarqua au passage, à sa plus grande honte, qu'il était très doux. C'est à ce moment que débarqua une beauté brune aux yeux sombres vêtue d'un t-shirt rouge taché de choses diverses et variées et d'un pantalon d'atelier brun en toile.

-Léo, concernant le packaging de l'huile de massage, je…

Le regard de la déesse se posa sur l'intrus, qui désira sur le coup disparaître sous terre.

-…Mais que fait ce gros crétin avec _mon_ soutien-gorge ? s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il avait mis le feu à toute sa garde-robe.

-Heu, Princesse, je te présente Frank Zhang, hasarda Léo en assemblant nerveusement un réseau de fils électriques jaillissant du poitrail d'un lézard géant métallique.

-Frank ? Léo ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? fit une autre voix féminine derrière le fils de Mars.

-Hé, salut Hazel ! Yo Nico, ça gaze ?! lança Léo.

-Hazel… , commença Frank.

-M-mais…que fais-tu avec ce soutien-gorge ? demanda la fille de Pluton en pénétrant dans l'atelier, suivie de son demi-frère.

Elle lui arracha le vêtement des mains et le regarda avec un dégoût non-dissimulé avant de le jeter sur la table derrière laquelle Léo, sentant venir la guerre, essayait de disparaître.

-Il se trouve que c'est le mien, répondit Calypso, toujours aussi furax.

-Ah oui, et que fait TON soutif dans les mains de MON petit copain ?! s'écria Hazel, ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs.

-J'allais justement lui poser la question ! cracha Calypso en faisant mine d'arracher les yeux de Frank.

-Ne t'approche même pas de lui, traînée ! hurla Hazel en se jetant sur la déesse.

-Heu… On ne devrait pas les séparer ? demanda Nico en les voyant rouler par terre en se collant des coups de poing.

-J'aimerais bien, mais…

-Quand deux filles sont dans un état pareil, vaut mieux les laisser, heu, évacuer, fit doctement Léo en faisant soigneusement le tour des deux filles pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de soutif ? demanda Nico en plissant ses yeux noirs. Je refuse de croire qu'il soit arrivé dans les mains de Frank _comme ça._

 _-_ Ben, je lui ai juste passé pour qu'il teste mon prototype d'armature ultra-légère et confortable, expliqua Léo en s'assurant que ses caméras de surveillance enregistraient bien le combat de catch féminin qui avait lieu devant eux. Merdouille, si seulement elles pouvaient être en maillot de bain… ajouta-t-il rêveusement.

Il arrêta de baver devant l'air de reproche des deux autres demi-dieux.

-Je persiste à croire qu'on devrait les séparer, déclara sèchement Nico.

-Okay, je dois avoir un pied de biche quelque part…

-Léo !

-Une lance à incendie alors ?

-Encore moins !

-Une barre à mine ?

L'œillade du fils d'Hadès lui donna des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Encore pire que Chioné, ce mec. Frank se jeta brusquement en avant et désarma Hazel, qui venait de dégainer sa _spatha._ Sa petite amie essaya de la récupérer, mais Frank en profita pour la soulever de terre et l'éloigner de Calypso.

-Chérie, j'adore tes cheveux, plaisanta Léo.

Calypso tenta en vain d'organiser sa chevelure hirsute, puis lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

-Les filles, calmez-vous maintenant ! ordonna Frank de sa plus belle voix de préteur. C'est juste un malentendu, Léo réparait le sous-vêtement de Calypso et il me l'a lancé sans réfléchir, voilà tout !

-C'est bon, repose-moi par terre ! fit Hazel, encore énervée.

Frank s'exécuta et les deux filles se jaugèrent. Puis elles se sourirent et Calypso tira Hazel par le bras vers l'arrière-boutique, où elle préparait son jus de pomme. Le grand asiatique essaya de les suivre, mais Hazel lui claqua la porte au nez et il les entendit rire en parlant de pâtisserie.

-Ça y est, elles ont oublié qu'on existe, fit Nico, fataliste. Allez comprendre les filles.

-Hé, les mecs ? Qui veut du Kool-Aid ?

Fin

* * *

 _Reviews ?_

 _Le défi était un OS sur Léo et Frank sur le thème "Lutte gréco-romaine" et les mots imposés étaient "soutien-gorge" et "huile de massage"._

 _Je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon texte, mais bon…_


End file.
